


The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 1]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, First Time, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Contraceptive Charm, Male Lactation, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Slughorn have always wanted to collect Harry Potter, and now that he has a chance, he will take Harry any way he can. To collect Harry. To keep him. To breed him.[Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding to read. Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 561





	The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding. Major triggering themes such as rape and non-consensual sex. This story is written as pure entertainment, so if it is not your cup of tea, please, exit out of this story and find something you will like to read and enjoy. I will try my best to tag every possible tag that will be in each story to this series.**
> 
> **Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!!**

“Twenty points from Gryffindor.” Horace said, lips pursing down. Eyes glittering down at the soft looking boy, who was staring up at him with wide, green vivid eyes. “And you, Mr. Potter, will receive detention in my quarters tonight at seven.”

Horace saw The Boy Who Lived biting those plump, pink lips, eyes looking down, his long lashes fanning over his cheeks and almost grinned. He’s been waiting for a while now. The moment, he became the new Potions Professor and saw the beautiful boy, Horace Slughorn knew—just knew that Harry will be his new dirty secret collection. The boy was small for his age. Merely fourteen years old, small in frame but also short, but still have all the baby fat, and soft feminine looks. Horace have always wondered what was underneath all that clothing the boy wore.

“Well, boy?” Horace rose an eyebrow, still staring down at the boy.

“Y-Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir…” The boy whispered, green eyes still wide.

“Hmmph.” Horace huffed before he turned around to continue the lesson.

.

.

.

That evening, just before the boy’s detention, Horace sat in front of the fireplace, holding up an aqua potion vial, watching the shimmering effects in the vial. He was in his robes, as he never liked wearing his clothes whenever he’s in his own haven. Next to him on a dark oakwood side table, sat a silver tray with a bottle of Firewhisky and rum. Tonight, he’s going to begin his collection. Oh, the memories that both him and The Boy Who Lived will make. He can’t wait for it to happen. Just then, a soft knock was heard, and Horace stood up, putting the vial into his robe pocket and went over to answer the door. He pulled the door open to reveal Harry, eyes down, shifting back and forth.

“Come in, Mr. Potter. Sit, sit. And, make yourself at home here.” Horace said, as he guided the boy over to the sofa chair that sat diagonally from the loveseat. “here, keep warm at the fireplace, while I go make you some tea.”

“You don’t need to—” Harry started but was interrupted.

Horace waved his hand, “Nonsense, my boy! Now, give me a second to make the tea, and then, we will discuss what you did wrong today in class.”

The older man walked into the small kitchenette room, using his wand to summon the tea. He took the vial out, opened the cap, and poured it into the teapot. He mixed everything together in the teapot, then with a wave of his wand, he floated the tea tray that had the teapot, tea cup and assortment of fruits and crackers out into the living room. He set the tray on other side table, willing the teapot to pour itself into the cup, then Horace handed the hot tea to Harry.

“Here you go, my boy.” Harry took the warm tea into his hands.

Horace watched the boy sipped the tea a few times, and hoped, the potion will kick in a few minutes. “Now, let’s start with the detention.”

They spoke for a few minutes, Harry explaining his reason and why he didn’t need the detention and why he needed help with the potion making. Horace gave his insight and some advice as well as his opinions, until he saw that Harry’s eyes was blinking non-stop, arms going limp at his sides, words slurring. The cup of tea that Harry held in his hand suddenly dropped, cup shattering and tea spilling. Harry’s eyes widened in horror.

“S-Sorry! I’m…I’m…” Harry stuttered, then, darkness enveloped his vision, making him sway.

Horace caught the swaying boy, wrapping his arms around the small frame. He spelled the mess away, as he brought Harry into his master bedroom, disposing the boy onto the bed. Willing his clothes away, Horace stood fully naked at the edge of the bed, eyes watching the sleeping boy. The man leaned over, raking his hands up and down Harry’s clothed frame, then slowly he took the robes and shirt off, then sucked in a breath. Dear, god, the boy’s nipples were swollen angry red, and the soft mound of the boy’s chest looked swollen.

Horace cupped each swollen mound into his hands, thumbs flickering over the nipples, earning a soft sigh from Harry. The boy’s breasts were…well, Horace would have to say they were the size of an egg. Strange that the boy’s chest would develop like that. But other than that, his cock stiffened in response to how soft and round the mounds were. Then, Horace trailed his hands down the boy’s hips, caressing, while he trailed wet kisses between the boy’s chest and down to that very soft and flat stomach. The older man slipped the boy’s pants off, then hooked his fingers onto the waistband of the boy’s underwear and pulled down.

The new Potions Master’s eyes widened, mouth parting, obviously in shock. Between the boy’s round slim thighs, Horace spotted something that made his cock start to leak of pre-come.

“So, this is what you were hiding.” Horace whispered; eyes dilated in lust.

He ripped the boy’s underwear off and went to part the boy’s thighs wide. His fingers shaking as he caressed the plump silk folds of the boy’s pussy. He needed to taste Harry now. With that, Horace pressed his face between the boy’s thighs, tongue lapping on the silk folds, and then he spread the flesh open and started to kiss and suck. The boy’s pussy started to get wet, and Horace slowly slipped a finger into the hole, feeling the wall of the boy’s hymen.

“Virgin…” Horace panted heavily.

The Boy Who Lived is a virgin!

Oh, how wonderful! Horace can’t wait to break that protective wall and take the boy’s virginity! The older man continued to lap and lick, while he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of the boy’s pussy that was starting to get even slicker with juices. Then, he added another finger, feeling the tightness, as the boy mewled softly, his round hips jerking up in response. Another a third finger now, Horace let the squelching sucking noises fill his ears, as he licked the boy’s clit. Then, the older man trailed dripping wet kisses up on the boy’s cock before he took it into his mouth.

“Hmnn…” Harry sighed out, parting his thighs even more, still dead asleep to the world.

Delicious, Horace thought, as he sucked on the boy’s cock, fingers still pumping inside of the boy’s pussy. Harry’s face screwed up, tightening, as Horace felt the cock in his mouth pulse, the walls of the boy’s pussy clenching so tight, gushing with juices. Horace slurped and drank the come, then he leaned back up, staring down at the beautiful debauched boy.

He crawled onto the middle of the bed, kneeling between Harry’s thighs. Horace hooked his hands around Harry’s thighs and lifted them up and bend the knees, and then, pressed the knees against the boy’s shoulders. Horace guided his own cock, slapping the tip of his cock on Harry’s went folds, until he slowly pushed into the boy. Inch by inch, Horace groaned at the very tight entrance. He didn’t want to rip the boy with his large cock. So, it took a while for Horace to slowly breach the boy. Then, he felt the wall of the boy’s hymen and moaned out loud, when he slammed into the boy, snapping his hips into the boy, feeling that precious wall break and Horace heard Harry cry out in shock in his sleep, the boy’s back arching up as his small breasts bounced. Blood trickled out of the boy’s pussy, dripping down and staining the silk bedsheets.

Horace stay seated still for a few minutes, letting Harry’s pussy get used to his size and length. The older man slowly pulled out, then he slammed right back into the boy. Slow pull of his cock, then thrusting fast right back into the boy. Horace continued the same ministrations until, he felt that Harry’s hot wet pussy can take the roughness of their first coupling. Horace picked up the pace, hips snapping back and forth, his cock stretching Harry even more. He could feel that Harry’s pussy was opening up to him even more, his wet sticky folds producing more juices to make Horace’s cock slide in and out easier.

The older man leaned over Harry, pressing his front on top of the boy’s small frame, feeling those soft mounds pressing against him. Horace moaned hotly into Harry’s ear, cock continued to thrust.

“So, sweet, my boy. I never knew you had such a perfect frame and body.” Horace whispered into Harry’s ear. “This secret collection of mine just got even sweeter and even more perfect. Only you would have both female and male parts, my boy.” Horace leaned back up, straightening his back and pulled to his full height on his knees, while his hands pulled Harry’s hip up from the bed and pounded hard and fast.

The bed shook, squeaking as the older man pounded into the young boy. The bedroom was filled with moans from the older man, while the sounds of loud flesh slapping against flesh echoed around them. The older man reaching a hand to cup the boy’s breast, kneading and massaging the soft mounds, until he saw a drop of white liquid squirting out of the swollen red puffy tips.

“Oh, this is getting even better!” Horace moaned loudly. He pressed forward, leaned back down, as his hips continued to slap against the boy to take the puffy tip into his mouth, all the while he squeezed the breast. “Hmmmm!!!” He groaned, eyes closing as milk filled his mouth.

The milk tasted so sweet, and Harry’s pussy felt so tight and so very wet with slick juices. Horace started to fuck Harry in short and fast pace until he released the nipple with a loud plop, milk streaming down his chin, as he threw his head back and gave a shout snapping his hips one more time into Harry and came. The tip of his cock pushed right into the entrance of Harry’s womb, thick come pulsing out of the older man’s cock, as he came.

Horace was still hard after he came, so he flipped both of them over—his cock still hard inside of Harry. He leaned back on the pillows, as he cupped Harry’s hips and slammed back up into the boy’s come filled pussy.

“Hnngh.” Harry let out a soft sigh, head lolling to the side, arms limp at Horace’s side.

The older man fucked deep and hard into Harry once more. He could feel his come getting pushed out as his cock thrusted into that pussy. He could feel the hot thick droplets streaking between his thighs and knew their coupling would be the most messiest and wonderful thing to have ever happen. He grinded his hips upward, pushing his cock deeper into Harry until he felt the boy’s womb.

“Oh, Harry. I’m going to cover your precious, deepest parts with my pureblood come.” Horace breathed out. He turned over to the side with Harry, lifting a thigh up, as he continued to pump in and out of Harry. He let Harry’s knee hooked over his arm, as he reached down Harry’s stomach, moaning as he felt the boy’s lower abdomen, cock, and thighs all coated in come. “I’m going to come so much inside of you, my boy.”

The wet and messy coupling went on for the rest of the evening, and eventually, found Harry’s ass high up in the air, knees bent on the bed, as Horace came for a fourth time inside of Harry. He emptied himself into the boy, feeling the hot come getting pushed around, and pulsing out of Harry’s abused red pussy. Horace enjoyed seeing Harry’s ass puckering and gaping open, as come pulsed out of the tight hole, streaking down onto the come covered slick pink folds.

After relieving himself inside of Harry, the older man slipped out, letting Harry fall onto the bed. He watched that pink abused pussy pushing out thick globs of his come, while the boy’s ass pulsed come. The boy was small in frame that his pussy was gaping wide open, and Horace licked his lips, eyes glittering in lust and satisfaction of come inside of Harry. The inside and outside of the boy’s thighs and ass were all covered in sticky release. Horace turned Harry over, settling between the boy’s thighs again, and pulled the boy towards him, as he lined his now hardened cock at the boy’s pussy. He slid right back inside very easily, rocking back and forth.

Then, a thought flashed across his mind.

Can the boy even get pregnant?

The thought made something inside of Horace peak up in interest. A thought to breed The Boy Who Lived. To impregnant Harry Potter. The boy’s breasts were leaking with milk, and Horace even wondered…When the boy will ovulate and be fertile? The thought of breeding and impregnating Harry Potter made Horace want to do it, but at the same time, he also wanted to enjoy his new secret collection of the boy. He wanted to do everything he can think of to the boy. Only their secret coupling that no one should not know of. He’s sure that pureblood families will want to breed and lay their seeds into the boy, so the boy can carry the seeds until it’s taken deep inside of the boy’s womb.

Horace stilled, as he came for the last time that night—depositing his come in Harry. Then, he reached for his wand, cock still seated inside of that warmth, and whispered a spell over Harry’s stomach. He watched as the soft light appeared on Harry’s stomach. Watching until letters and numbers formed right above Harry’s stomach. Horace grinned. He has time before Harry’s fertile ovulation date. When the boy will be at his highest peak of ovulating. He will have to place a magical contraceptive charm on the boy before the boy starts ovulating. That way, he can continue to mate with the boy, and have the boy be filled with come without getting pregnant.

“Hmm…” Horace tilted his head to the side. He hadn’t pulled out of Harry yet, and he really do love that warmth, so he stayed seated deep inside of the boy. “Maybe we should have you spelled with a word, so that way…” Horace leaned down to take that plump mouth. “I can call you with that one word, and you can make your way to me. You won’t remember a thing.” He nipped on Harry’s lips. “One day, I won’t have to give you anything to make you sleep or forget, so that you can remember all the mating we did.” He opened Harry’s mouth, sucking on the soft tongue. “I’m going to have to train your holes to open up and be wet for me all the time.”

Horace grinded his spent cock into Harry, the boy sighing in his sleep. “Then, we’ll talk about breeding you. Maybe even have a couple of purebloods lay their seed in you.”

.

.

.

The next morning found Harry waking up. He winced when his entire body protested. He had the most intense dream ever. To have thick strong arms wrapping around his body, his small frame being covered by a large body. His cunt being filled by a rather large cock, which made Harry shiver, cheeks flushing as he closed his eyes, willing his body to not protest as he remembered the dream. He couldn’t see the face, but in the dream, his dream-self was slick with wetness, body covered in sweat and come.

Harry felt himself growing hard, and between his thighs felt the growing heat. He didn’t remember how he’d gotten back to his room after detention with Professor Slughorn. He must’ve fell asleep at one point during his detention, that Professor Slughorn must’ve brought him back, or had someone come get him. The boy shook his head, getting off from the bed to get ready for the morning. He needed to eat something light today. His stomach felt bloated for some reason. As if the dream was still clung onto him, making Harry tremble slightly.

Later, he walked down the hallway with Hermione and Ron to their potions class. And when Harry sat down in his seat, he saw Professor Slughorn walk in. The moment the man entered the room, Harry frowned, feeling his body quiver, cock hardening and his pussy growing wet and slick. Odd.

Odd and very strange…


End file.
